The present invention relates to a device for distributing glue on an end edge of a log, a log or a core for a log.
In the field of preparing rolls of toilet paper, or paper for use in the home and similar, called xe2x80x9clogsxe2x80x9d, the current practice is to distribute or position glue in various ways both on the end edge of the individual log formed and beforehand on the internal core of the log, if present.
The glue is used in the first case to make the final edge integral with the remaining part of the roll, in the second case to allow the initial edge of the roll that is to be formed to be firmly anchored to the core.
This application of glue is carried out either using spray glue dispensers or passing the end edge or the core over a slit where the glue is dispensed by means of a weir.
While these devices of the prior art work well, they do not allow the glue to be distributed very easily.
Furthermore, in the first case, as the glue is distributed by dispensers, it is not always continuous and straight and a build-up of glue may be formed even in undesired parts of the paper or it may dirty the machine. The dispensers are also delicate and must be checked and regulated so as not to use excessive amounts of glue.
Furthermore, in the second case, due to the fact that the glue comes out through a weir, over which either the end edge of the roll or the core passes, the whole machine may get dirty or even the inside of the roll.
The object of the present invention is therefore to find a different solution for the above mentioned technical problem.
A further object is to realise a device which always guarantees complete distribution of glue along the entire transverse dimension of the end edge of the log, of a log or of the internal core.
Yet another object is to realise a device which is able to perform the above mentioned task and which is particularly easy to operate and easy to clean.
These objects are achieved according to the present invention, realising a device for distributing glue on an end edge of a log, a log or a core for a log as explained in claim 1, enclosed.
Further important characteristics of the present invention are dealt with in the dependent claims.